Lay me to Sleep
by Shinki
Summary: The loss of the one you love can crush you. DV. Major Character Death, it all ends happy though so don't worry.


* * *

**This was a very painful one shot for me to write. I've never actually written something quiet like this before but it was begging to be written. I think I could have added more but it was making me far to emotional. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Daniel and Vala. The closest I got is Daniel and Vala action figures, a piece of the Stargate, and a piece of that machine that sent them into different peoples bodies. I don't remember what its called cause my brain is like dead.**

**Warning: Character death, major character death. But it all ends happy! Your probably wondering how major character death ends happy...**

**Announcement for Readers of my Stories: I wont update much, this is kind of like my gift until I can write more. I started my last year of High School. The infamous Grade 12. I do hope to get writing though, but sorry if it takes awhile. **

* * *

**Lay Me to Sleep**

* * *

_"Daniel!" Vala screamed as she fought threw the mass of trees, smoke surrounded her making it hard for her to breath. A bright fire was moving quickly from her right but she kept moving forward._

"Vala! I'm over here," she _heard__ his voice call loudly from the opposite direction of the flames. Relief went through her as she stepped through a group of trees and saw his face. Mud was splattered all over his body and his hair was thickly coated in sweat but it was the happiest sight she had seen all day._

"Your alive." A weak smile graced her face as she watched him, tears building up in her eyes. "We better get going, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah," he stepped forward and _wiped__ a tear from her eyes. Vala wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly not wanting to let him go. The soldier part of her was screaming for her to run and get them out of here but the selfish part of her wanted this moment, this one moment to forget everything that was going on and celebrate that neither of them were dead._

"How did you" she began but he cut her off with an unexpected kiss.

"I had to see you again." The words were corny and cliche but she couldn't help but let her heart warm at this, he really cared about her. Suddenly she noticed how he had tensed up and she looked at him in confusion and all he gave her was a smile. Gripping her shoulders he threw her to the side causing her to land on the ground. Next thing you knew he had opened fire but it was too late a staff blast went through the trees and hit him straight in the chest.

"Daniel," she whispered tears thickly coming down, "oh god, Daniel." Crawling to his side she looked into his face. He was breathing rapidly and his eyes were getting cold, he was dieing. "Please don't go, darling. You promised we'd finish that date."

"Maybe another time," he whispered huskily and lifted his hand slowly to her cheek and cupped it _wiping__ away the tears. "You have to go."_

"No Daniel, I can't. I wont leave you! I can save you. I'm sure I have my healing device in my bag," she began to launch herself towards her bag but he grabbed onto her hands and squeezed.

"Just go, Vala."

"Please don't make me do that, anything but that Daniel!" Tears came faster down her face as her body _shook__ violently, her hands clinging onto his jacket coat._

"You're a survivor," his voice began to slow as death closed in on him, "survive for both of us. You have to survive," he paused, "you have to tell the others that I love them."

"Daniel..."

"I love you, Vala." She leaned down and kissed him gently then it turned frantic, tears covered both of their faces as their mouths clung to one _another's__._

"I love you too, Daniel."

"Go," he pleaded. Kissing him one last time she got up slowly and looked down at him trying to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, Daniel" she whispered. Turning around she fled through the forest, it wasn't even out of self preservation. She didn't know what was keeping her going, maybe it was for Daniel, maybe for her other friends, or maybe because she was to frightened to know first hand on how Ori soldiers kill their victims. Breaking through the trees she found the gate _unguarded__. Stumbling to the DHD she put in the gate address, as the blue pool shot out and went back in she slowly walked towards it. Stepping through the gate she landed on the ramp of the SGC facing the rest of SG-1 and a couple other __personnel__._

"Wheres Jackson?" At this she felt more tears come down her face, her mouth opened to reply but she felt herself get drowsy and suddenly she was on the ramp staring at Daniels blood on her right hand.

* * *

"How did your mission go, SG-14?" General Landry asked as they stepped through the gate.

"Well Dr. Alexander here found himself a very nice set of rocks to look at, sir" Colonel Quintin stated as he rolled his eyes, "and well our newest tag along..."

"Doesn't think it was very successful," Vala cut in her eyes cold as she watched the Doctor as if waiting for him to flinch.

"Why do you say that, Vala?"

"I'm here aren't I?" it was the only answer she needed to give. Stepping around him she made her way out of the gate room and down towards her quarters. She found herself slowing down near Daniels office. Looking in she held her breath half expecting him to be there but he wasn't, a cup of coffee sat exactly where he had left it, over a year ago. The books and papers he had strewn around had been moved whenever need but Vala hadn't let anyone move that one simple thing.

"Daniel," she whispered as she felt herself compelled to step into the old familiar office. Grabbing the door she closed it gently as she kept watching the desk as if any minute Daniel would look up and ask her what she wanted. "I miss you," she said to the thin air around her, "I really miss you. I can't believe I left you. Its all my fault your gone...if I hadn't did what you said and stayed...maybe things would be different." Vala grabbed Daniels favorite book off the shelf and held it tightly to her chest, tears began to brim at her eyes again. "Oh Daniel."

* * *

_  
"Daniel Jackson was one of the most brilliant men I've ever known. He was an __archaeologist__, a soldier, and the best man I've ever come across. He would do anything to get the job done and to protect his friends. God, who really knows how many times he's died?" Jack said in dry humor as he stood at the podium. Tears brimmed at his eyes. "We will miss him, his team, his friends, his family. We grew together, him and I. If it wasn't for him I would have died a long time ago. I owe him my life. Teal'c?"_

"Indeed, I would like to say something." Teal'c stepped forward and held his breath, he felt nervous but he wasn't about to let it show. "Daniel Jackson, was the most _honorable__ man I've ever met. He earned my respect and I hope I earned his. I was lucky to have known him." Sam stepped forward and squeezed his arm._

"Daniel, for a long while he grounded me. He was the other scientist in the group of soldiers we were always surrounded by. While others were being consumed by being a soldier he kept the man he was, and he grew. He was my-our best friend. He was like my brother, and having him die again-" she cut off and covered her mouth and stepped back not being able to talk anymore. Jack slipped his hand in hers and squeezed to comfort her.

"Ah, Jackson. I'm sure I annoyed him, a lot. I mean I wasn't no Jack O'Neill and I never expected him to think I was there to replace him. I wasn't, and just like I know I can't replace the General here, I know no one will be able to replace Jackson-Daniel. He was a friend, a colleague, and a part of the family. I will miss him." Cameron Mitchell let a tear drop down his cheek and stood back, all eyes went to Vala who stood there bundled up in thick black clothes.

"Daniel," she began as she stepped forward, "I can't even begin to explain him, so I wont try. If it wasn't for him, I would be out there somewhere probably getting myself in trouble. Daniel, believe in me when no one else did, he fought for me, and made me a better person. I loved him," her voice broke as she said those three words. "No, I love him. I can't believe he's gone," she whispered and mumbled the last part of her sentence, "and its all because of me." _Wiping__ the tears away she went to the opposite side of the ramp as the rest of SG-1 making sure they couldn't touch her._

"Thank you," General Landry said to SG-1, "and thank you for all of you coming. All of you were touched by Dr. Daniel Jackson, and we could spend years talking about him. How great he was and how he changed our lives but we wont." Nodding his head they lifted a green wreath with a red bow and sent it through the gate.

* * *

Vala now stood in the middle of Daniel's quarters, the members of SG-1 had fought for it to stay the same, as a little memorial they said. They had taken control of his apartment and kept it the same way it always was, they couldn't handle seeing it change.

"Daniel," she whispered as she grabbed a shirt from underneath the bed. Vala had hidden it there a long while ago. Putting on the familiar black shirt with the blast whole in it she cuddle up on his bed and let herself weep.

* * *

_  
"You're Nicholas Ballard, I assume?"_

"Yes, and who do I owe the pleasure?" the man asked Vala as he stared at her causing her to shift under his gaze.

"I'm sure you wont care," she whispered as her gaze shot up at him stone cold. "Daniel...died." Tears slipped out and dripped down her cheeks.

"Daniel," he whispered as he _struggled__ to come to terms with it. Sure he had never shown his love for him, and if anyone looked at them together they would think that Nick wouldn't care. But he cared. He loved his Grandson, he had been the last part of his daughter left. Looking at the small girl in front of her shaking violently as she tried to fight back tears he decided she must be the grieving love. His hands gripped her arms then pulled her into his embrace and held onto her, more for his own comfort then her own._

* * *

"Vala," Sam said as she stepped into Daniels room, "you've got to stop doing this to yourself."

"I can do whatever I want!" she snapped as she held the pillow closer to her chest.

"Daniel wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you living," she paused for breath then continued, "you've pushed us all away Vala. The day Daniel died we didn't just lose him we lost you too."

"Sam, please. Just go..."

"Then you left SG-1, you loved SG-1! Since then you've jumped from multiple teams, all of them you were removed because the teams thought you were looking for a way to die." Silence greeted her and that caused Sam to gasp. "You're not are you? Vala? Answer me!"

"Damn it, yes! Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?" she screamed as she got off the bed. "If you wont leave, I'm leaving!" Running out of the room she fled to who knows where.

* * *

"You want to remove Vala from our team?"

"Don't sound so surprised Alexander."

"I'm not, I know you all hate her..."

"Hate her? She hates us, she clearly doesn't want to be here. Personally I don't want her death on any of our hands."

"I think you're being to harsh, maybe she just needs time to get to know us."

"Get to know us? She hates me, her own Colonel. She hates Tammy, our scientist. Oh and above all else, she hates you."

"Well yeah..."

"You're too nice for your own good." Rolling his eyes he looked into his pleading ones. "Its not going to change, she's been with us for two months and she's still cold."

"Quintin – Leigh. Please."

"Fine, one more mission. Just one. If it doesn't change I'm asking for her to be removed." Just outside the door Vala leaned against the wall and bit her lip.

* * *

Late into the night Vala scribbled on multiple pieces of papers. One addressed to every person she had harmed in her time of mourning. She would give them out when she got back from her mission that coming morning. They all were apology letters. Most of them were short and too the point, but with Jack's, Sam's, Teal'c, Mitchell's, and Landry's they lasted a good couple pages.

"Daniel, I wish I knew what to do." Looking up at her ceiling she breathed in deeply then began writing again.

* * *

"All right kids, place safe all right? Alexander and Vala, you two go to the ruins. The rest of us will take a look around our surroundings.

"Yes, sir." Vala went along stride with Dr. Alexander as they walked to the ruins. A sense of Deja vu hit her as she looked at him. The passion in his eyes for things that were long in the past reminded her of Daniel. Hiding a smile she rose her eye brow at him.

"You better hurry up, you don't want to have to leave before you even start."

"Yeah, right" he stuttered as he ran up to one of the ruins and began to translate. Cocking her head in confusion. She began to contemplate what she had just seen. When she had been slightly civil he had blushed, when she thought of it he seemed to do that a lot when she was around.

"The Colonel wants me off the team," she stated.

"Oh yeah, he thinks your well suicidal" he said absent minded as he brushed at the surface trying to get a better look at what was depicted.

"So does everybody."

"I don't."

"Oh, then what am I?"

"Lonely," he whispered. He turned and looked into her eyes. Blue eyes shone at her as the man tried to grasp for words. "From what I've heard, he was the man you loved more then anything. It is normal for someone to punish themselves even if it wasn't there fault."

"It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't" he snapped and stepped towards her. "He protected you, because he loved you! He wanted you to live! Can't you see that?"

"I could have saved him," she argued.

"No you couldn't have. You can't keep living in the what ifs."

"Maybe..."

"What happened that night?" he asked curiously. His attention completely off the ruins now, it was all on her.

"I lost him, so I went to go look for him. I thought he was dead, when I found him I was selfish. I held onto him and forgot to care about running away. He was shot when he pushed me out of the way...I'm sure he knew the Prior was coming. Daniel, then told me he loved me and I let him die."

"You didn't let him do anything," he pleaded as she stepped forward. He lifted his hand and place it on her cheek in comfort. It caused her to flinch for a moment as she remembered how Daniel use to do that. "I'm sorry, I should have..."

"Its all right. Daniel use to do that when I was like this. Thank you."

"All better now?" he joked cockily causing her to giggled and smile for once in over a year.

"Not quite, but maybe." Her eyes shot up and she grabbed his hand and began pulling him to the gate. "We have to get going," as she said this a staff blast hit the ground near their feet.

"Oh shit," he whispered as she pulled him down the hill, as they ran blast after blast almost hit him. Vala's throat was constricting as she tried to keep on breathing. The gate was in view and so was the rest of the team. Stopping at the DHD the Colonel began dialing the gate as the rest of the team shot off rounds at the opposing soldiers. As the gate opened the team began to move towards the gate. The Colonel with through, then the Major. Dr. Alexander rushed just in front of her, in the corner of her eye she saw a blast get launched.

"No," she yelled. Launching her body forward she she took the blast in the back while pushing him the rest of the way through the gate. Her body crumpled to the ground as the gate closed. This time the only tears that came were out of pain. A smile grazed her face as she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

"We have to go back for her!" Dr. Alexander yelled. "She saved my life! She...she...she took the blow for me. Dial the gate damn it!"

"We can't, at least not yet. You all told us there were soldiers surrounding the gate as you went through, right? No way am I endangering anymore men."

"But, General..."

"No buts. Now go to the infirmary."

"I'm sorry," the Leigh whispered to his friend as he held onto to his shoulder, "at least there is no more pain for her right?"

"We can't abandon her...we can't."

* * *

"Sam" General Landry said into the phone as the familiar women's voice answered.

"General! What a surprise. I thought this was my forced leave...or is it for Jack? I'll get him for you."

"Its for all of you, all of SG-1."

"Well, you're in luck. We all came over to Jack's and I place to watch Star wars, we were going to invite Vala but she had a mission."

"I'm coming over."

"Okay, what is this about?"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

* * *

"Hank! You're just in time for a beer!" Jack called as the group stepped out of the house only to catch a grim look on his face.

"General, whats wrong?"

"General Landry?" Teal'c asked along with Mitchell.

"Its about Vala, on her mission with her new SG team they were attacked by Ori soldiers. She uh...took the blow for Dr. Alexander. I'm sorry to say this, but she passed on." Silence hit the group as they tried hard not to cry. Sam launched herself into Jacks arms as he dropped his beer bottle and sent it crashing to the ground. Mitchell grabbed onto Teal'cs arm tightly as he tried to catch his breath as if he had been winded.

"Are you sure, Vala MalDoran has perished?"

"I am certain, Teal'c. I am sorry." Teal'c felt his body shake as he shed a tear for their friend. Vala MalDoran, though they had lost her along time ago, it was for sure now.

* * *

Stepping into Vala's room the saw a deal of letters scattered on the bed. Picking up a couple Sam read off their names.

"They're addressed to us, and the members of the SG teams she's been on..." Sam opened hers along with the others and they read the first line together.

"I'm sorry. I know by now you doubt that I love you, but I do. You're one of the best friends I could have, well you and the rest of SG-1. So I probably just gave you this after I got back from the mission. I'm just about to tell you that I'm going to live my life for Daniel, and that I want to repair what I've lost..."

* * *

"Doctor, Vala left a letter addressed to you." Dr. Alexander looked up in surprise and grabbed the small piece of paper and unfolded it. Waiting until the messenger left he began to read it out loud.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you, just so you know. I thought I did, I wanted to. You're so much like my Daniel, and I hope we can be friends. I don't want to hurt anymore..."

* * *

Vala felt the darkness grasp her as she heard the soldiers dial the gate then walk through completely ignoring her body. A small grin came over her face as it came to her, they didn't know who she was. That was a relief. Pain gripped her as she fell deeper into unconsciousness. Suddenly everything was gone.

* * *

_  
"Ow," she whispered as got up off the hard ground of the gate room of the SGC. "How did I get here?" Looking around she didn't see anything to out of the ordinary, well except the fact no one was around._

"I brought you here." That voice, her throat went dry. Biting her lip she turned around to see Daniel in a simple black shirt and his green pants.

"Daniel," she whispered in disbelief, "I must be seeing this. This is some scary hallucination. I know it. Oh god, if its the coffee I want Alexander to keep making me coffee cause it gives me some nice visions."

"Its not the coffee."

"Then whats going on, Daniel? Oh god, I can't _believe__ I'm talking to my hallucination."_

"I'm not a hallucination, Vala" he said sheepishly as he stepped forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. His skin glowed and there was a light aura around him.

"Then _what's__ going on?"_

"I thought it was obvious. I'm here to take you back with me." Her mouth opened in a large O then she cocked her head side ways as if she didn't quiet understand. "Ascension."

"Me ascend? I don't think they're going to like that to much."

"I don't care, you coming?" He kissed her gently causing her to melt into his arms.

"Definitely. I've missed you for so long."

"I've missed you too. I love you" he nuzzled her cheek as she held onto him tightly.

"I love you too, I never stopped loving you." His mouth covered hers as he kissed her frantically with all the pent up feelings he'd held in as he watched her live her life as if it was over. Pulling away they smiled at one another then he grabbed her hand and led her up the ramp and through the gate.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**There it is. Sorry for the lack of Vala with most of the team. I tried to concentrate on her self pain. I brought Sam more in it cause she's her gal pal. I had planned on using Teal'c but I got all sad and I found that scene hard to write. I even tried to write a Mitchell scene but that didn't work. There was also a Jack and Vala scene in which they talked about Daniel and Charlie but that scene turned out...well horrible. So yeah. I might one day write a longer version of this that includes a lot of extra scenes. Well I hope you like it. Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Love you all, Shinki. **

* * *


End file.
